The invention relates to an apparatus and a method for detecting defects in wafer manufacturing.
Macroinspection tools are used in semiconductor manufacturing environments in order to detect deficiencies or failure early in the production process. Many macroinspection systems are scanner based. Macroinspection assistants are used to detect color changing defects (focus, spin problems, etc.), topography related defects (scratch, particle, etc.) and other defects such as, for example, underexposure, shutter blade problems, particle on chuck defects, small defocus, spot defects. However, known systems approaches are expensive and lack flexibility. Furthermore, different types of defects require different inspection tools as the defect types are conflictive.